<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Legos by SannieBubs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211793">Legos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SannieBubs/pseuds/SannieBubs'>SannieBubs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Precious Little Moments [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Play Caregiver Choi Jongho, Age Play Caregiver Jeong Yunho, Age Play Caregiver Jung Wooyoung, Age Play Caregiver Park Seonghwa, Age Play Little Choi San, Age Play Little Kang Yeosang, Age Regression/De-Aging, Legos, Little Space</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:48:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SannieBubs/pseuds/SannieBubs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho buys Sannie and Sangie a lego set.</p><p>Seonghwa steps on a lego from said set.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Precious Little Moments [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Legos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TAYTINY">TAYTINY</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A beautiful request from TAYTINY!</p><p>This one's adorable, thank you for the request!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s a pretty peaceful day in the ATEEZ household. Sannie and Sangie have both been enjoying a day little. It’s been a while since they’ve been little, so their main caregiver, Yunho, decided to get a special treat for the two boys; a lego set.</p><p>Both boys were very excited when they saw the jungle themed set and were eager to play.</p><p>“Sangie wan’ lion.” Sangie requests whilst Yunho is opening the package in the living room. It’s quite a large set, with many different animals inside.</p><p>“Then Sannie be monkey!” Sannie makes a monkey sound effect to go with it, which Yunho laughs at, cooing as well. Yunho finishes unpacking the set and both boys get to work building their dream jungle. </p><p>Jongho and Wooyoung join at some point and by the end of the afternoon there is a nice jungle built in the living room, filled with little plastic animals.</p><p>“RAWWWRR.” Sangie roars with his lion, chasing after the monkey. He makes his lion jump onto the trees, Sannie pouting.</p><p>“Lion’s can’t jump, Sangie! Not fair.” Sannie whines. Sangie sticks his tongue out at the other little.</p><p>“Sangie’s lion can jump.” Sangie giggles as he pounces his lion onto Sannie’s monkey. Sannie then starts crying, upset that his brother isn’t being fair.</p><p>“Okay, babies.” Yunho interjects, picking Sannie up. “I think it’s nap time for our two little adventurers.”</p><p>“Don’ wan’ nap.” Sangie pouts before tilting his head back in a very obvious yawn he tries to hide. “No’ tired.”</p><p>“Sure, bub.” Jongho laughs as he picks up the pouting little. 2ho take the two littles to bed before returning to help Wooyoung pack up the lego set. When they think they’ve got all of the pieces they place the box in Yunho and San’s room, ready for next time.</p><p>An hour or so later, Seonghwa returns home. The eldest had been out at the company, and though he was sad that he had missed most of the littles’ day, he hoped he’d be able to see them tonight when they woke up.  He takes his shoes off before fixing himself a snack, planning to watch some TV before the inevitable chaos of the evening.</p><p>Unfortunately, the three caregivers hadn’t found every piece of lego earlier. On the way into the living room, Seonghwa steps on the lone piece of lego, crying out in pain. Yunho, who had been walking down the hall, rushes into the living room at the eldest’s cry.</p><p>“What’s wrong, hyung?” Yunho looks concerned. Seonghwa leans down and picks up the lego piece.</p><p>“Was this you?” Seonghwa asks simply. Yunho gulps.</p><p>“I bought them for the littles.” </p><p>“Well they don’t get to be out here anymore.” Seonghwa places the piece into Yunho’s hand. “I never want to step on one of these ever again.”</p><p>“Yes hyung, sorry hyung.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AHHH I'm soft for them all.</p><p>Last night I was reading my fics again and said I wanted the author to take all my UWUs, then remembered I am the author. How do I take all my own UWUs?</p><p>Thank you for reading! Please comment, I love reading all your comments!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>